


The Sweetest Thing

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Happily Married Spies [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bite Kink, Biting, Cock Rings, Future Fic, Happily Married Spies, Hartwin, Kisses, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Harry likes to control and Eggsy - when it comes to Harry - likes to be controlled.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Happily Married Spies [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740259
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Sixteen of the Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Lips". And yes, still a day behind.
> 
> Honestly, I was tempted to use the tags as a summary, since there is no plot here whatsoever. Enjoy!

"Comfortable?" Harry’s lips are soft and warm against Eggsy’s ear - probably the only soft thing about his husband. At 65, Harry is still all taut, lean muscle, and of course, his cock, nesting between Eggsy’s asscheeks, is rock-hard.

"Yeah." Eggsy tilts his head back onto Harry’s shoulder and turns his face upwards, begging for a kiss.

Harry doesn’t deny him, kissing Eggsy like the universe is about to end. He sucks on Eggsy’s lower lip and tells him, "Fuck your hand, it’s the only way you’re going to come tonight."

"Want your hand on me, want you to make me come."

Harry just laughs, low and evil. "Perhaps you haven’t learned your lesson, my dear." He holds something in front of Eggsy’s face. "Shall I put this on you? Make you work twice as hard for your pleasure?"

Something in Eggsy’s brain short-circuits and he whimpers. Harry takes that as a yes and carefully fits the silicone cock ring around the base of his painfully hard dick, and with a twist of his fingers, slips the lower loop around his balls.

"There, now. You are set." Harry, bastard that he is, takes Eggsy’s hand and puts it on his cock. "Bring yourself off, I want to watch."

Eggsy tries, but this ring is a thing of devilish pleasure, putting all the right and wrong kinds of pleasure on his dick.

Harry, for his part, sucks and licks and kisses all the sensitive parts of Eggsy’s neck, driving him out of his mind.

Eggsy has no idea how long he spends fruitlessly working his dick, but he won’t give up even as pleasure morphs into distress.

Harry senses Eggsy’s distress, "Do you need my help?"

Eggsy breathes, "Yes."

As Harry bites down on Eggsy’s neck, Eggsy comes in an endless torrent.


End file.
